


再见面时，你能否告诉我你怎么活下去

by MaRieW



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaRieW/pseuds/MaRieW
Summary: 牧仁与梅洛瑞的故事，换一个人生轨迹的发展。
Relationships: Original Character(s) - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. CH.1

**Author's Note:**

> 他们起初相遇在冒险的队伍里，不是一见钟情，也没有相谈甚欢。

“当心脏停止跳动时，人就死了。不止人类，精灵、拉拉菲尔、猫魅、鲁加、敖拉以及异世界的狮子与兔子般的种族。他们会死得形态各异，以太逐步抽空时躯体会破碎，会化作万千虚光。  
但心脏会在某一瞬间不动的，它只是在动的那一瞬间跳动。长久的心脏停止跳动是死亡，那么短暂的停止便是属于那一瞬间的死亡。如此说来，生着的种族都是在长长久久、无时无刻、不肯停歇的死亡着…”  
梅洛瑞在他的记事本上用炭笔书写着。羽毛笔虽已经普及进了日常生活，但他习惯自己从矿石中挑选炭块打磨的时间。在一块炭的尖角被磨出圆润的笔尖时，它要书写的故事已经准备好了。梅洛瑞不写故事，他记录自己的想法，一些看起来哲学的垃圾话，和他那本贴着书封藏在神学院图书馆某排暑假上的日记大同小异。可能是在文学或者历史分类，梅洛瑞试图回忆他写的编码是J是H。  
如果梅洛瑞不离开他的家族，他应该会与一杆长枪相依为命，或许死去时会有龙的残肢体折在一旁。但他逃跑，他借着反抗的名义掩盖自己对死亡和受伤的恐惧。他的双指被弓弦划伤，长弓让他躲避在远处，梅洛瑞想自己起码看起来远离了战场。贵族的分支这种名头在伊修加德是不足以享乐的，梅洛瑞曾几次发疯般的想成为一个诗人，只有笔墨书本的那种。  
但诗人吃不了饭。  
梅洛瑞的弓箭术并不优秀，没有百发百中也不能百步穿杨，飞出去的箭矢十支有七支是擦过猎物的身体，运气好点才能命中虚弱者的心脏。他不是这个小队最拖后腿的人。幻术师与骑士是来自乌尔达哈的夫妻，他们是很早以前就相识的队友，婚后做不了讨饭吃的手艺活又走上了接取委托的路。由于他们总想着得活着吃到下一顿饭，接取的委托总是那种没人要的轻松活，猎物弱小但数量繁多。  
起初梅洛瑞与队伍里的另一个人并不和睦，或者说只是梅洛瑞单方面的轻视。敖拉族的男子身高和体型都在他之上，但却是最畏惧讨伐的那一个，似乎比想要安稳度过美好生活的夫妻还要惜命。这个那个，梅洛瑞发现敖拉总会有顾忌，就连搬精金龟蛋都有一种哥布林做的定时炸弹捆在他胸口一般烫手的感觉。  
“赤魔法师”，梅洛瑞的箭矢飞出去，“和他一样的半吊子，”箭矢插在树桩里，浅浅的一层，像是挂着的断枝的苹果。梅洛瑞不承认树桩被他当作了敖拉，他们本不是敌人，何谈如此夸张的仇恨。  
某方面来说，敖拉的确是块木头。或许真就是晨曦草原的飞吹走了他脑子里某些情感上的重要部分。这种自负又无能的精灵男子，除了傻子又有谁会像个姑娘般躲躲藏藏的暗恋呢。牧仁曾想过，是否应该像草原的习俗那样扛一头野牛再展示有力的肱二头肌给他。虽然他学习的是赤魔法，但肉体锻炼从未落下，他与骑士出门接委托的时候总有人误以为他才是队里承担防护者的那个。  
牧仁在队伍的尾列看着精灵，细长的身形、与弓化作一线的手臂，还有他的屁股。屁股，精灵喜欢穿半长的袍子，在腰上系个饰品，精灵的双腿跟着饰品晃动。敖拉想，他的应当做一些粗俗事。敖拉没有经历过生育，他在应当争取配偶的年纪离了草原出来游历。但牧仁听见过夜晚的草原那些窸窸窣窣的动静，那些男人的女人的喘息呼气。娜玛在天上看着这些太阳的孩子创造下一代的肉体，又或只是为了感官的快乐。草原的部族太多了，他们的规矩也管不过来偌大的草原。你可以爱男人、爱女人、爱你的马或是那多产的牛羊。  
敖拉看着精灵，欣赏且顾虑  
这种暗恋者窥视心上人的眼神只让梅洛瑞感觉总有人在盯着他，除了敖拉就只有敖拉有可能了。梅洛瑞气昏了头，他总觉得敖拉是要和他打一架，从背后袭击过来然后一拳砸中他的后脑勺再扔出恬静路营地和蟾蜍睡觉。多么不解风情，梅洛瑞后来在自己的日记里嘲笑自己，他从来不在情爱之事开窍，枉费了那么多爱情小说。  
幻术师与骑士似乎早已不属于这两个人的故事，他们像是所有识趣的配角将舞台留给了主人公，而主人公却为朋友的离去伤心不已。熟悉的队友突然宣告想要回家生育后代，梅洛瑞难得没有将这事编个顺口溜，他像一个优良的公民对他们告别，毫不在意以后狩猎的难度将颇增。梅洛瑞看了身后的敖拉，他还是躲在队伍后面，忍耐着不符合他身形的啜泣。  
“只剩我们两个人了，你要另外寻找队友吗？”精灵询问。  
“只剩我们两个人了，你要和我结婚吗？”敖拉误解


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然后他们相处在黑衣森林的夜晚，不是同生共死的伙伴，也不是浓情蜜意的恋人。

当夜晚篝火燃起时，黑衣森林的某个平整的草丛里有着相视无言的两个人。在不远处是石场水车，许多冒险者会在那里想要探寻光之战士开拓的死者宫殿，幸运的人捡到遗漏的宝藏和充满魔力的宝物袋，不幸运的人被妖异吃了干净。那边很热闹，直到晚上都是嘈杂的喊叫与嬉笑声，不管哪个接取冒险令的地方都是这样的吵。  
精灵与敖拉面对面坐着，精灵看着火在柴架上舞蹈，敖拉看着精灵，丝毫不觉自己的初次求婚唐突且毛躁。也不是不可以，梅洛瑞往火里抛过去一根枯草，他的左手边已经被揪下了不少植物的尸体。  
“你知道，结婚这种事情应该是两情相悦，在十二神的见证下许誓，还要有附着对方些许以太的戒指作为结合的礼物。虽然我知道你们那里不相信十二神，但总会有些规矩去拘束那些自由的男男女女吧？”梅洛瑞觉得自己似乎找不到点拒绝这位在之前给他一种想要谋杀自己的错觉的敖拉。从根本上来说他也忘记了自己找不到点同意他。梅洛瑞的脑子打着转，似乎没考虑过不去同意。“那会看部族，有些人结婚要牛羊，有些人结婚要马、还有些会打架会奔跑，”牧仁将还有些人不会结婚吞进了肚子里，他觉得这不是个求婚应该提到的话。  
“不，是结婚之前得有个过程？两个人会交流他们的人生与故事。或许跋山涉水，或许一同在屋子里读书写字，得有一个互相结识与爱慕的过程。”“我从加入小队的时候就只盯着你看了。”“毕竟你也不能盯着已婚的夫妻某一人吧…”梅洛瑞理所当然的将敖拉那追猎物般的眼神套上避嫌的名义，他莫名其妙的紧张，但心脏并不因此跳动。  
“或许我们应该交配，然后结婚。”牧仁伸出了左手，他肯定的询问精灵，眼里装着不可能被拒绝的期待。梅洛瑞虽然叛逆，但他始终是从贵族家出来的，这种秘事自他开窍只能在书架最高最深的地方窥探到。他不是木头，但他从小的教育让他耻于性事。慌乱之中梅洛瑞并未意识他根本不需要去同意这没头没尾的请求。  
梅洛瑞自傲的逻辑被敖拉毫不讲理的打乱了。  
两只左手重叠的时候，梅洛瑞发现敖拉只有手背上覆了鳞片，他平常戴着赤魔法师的那副长手套，梅洛瑞偶尔会揣测那里面装的是否是磨尖的利爪。真是好笑，梅洛瑞被自己曾经荒唐的想法逗弄得收不住嘴角。  
于是，他们便如情投意合的恋人一样结合了。  
牧仁不能理解梅洛瑞不肯脱下衣服的执着，娜玛在天上看着，她的孩子就理应呈现出躯体。他们交换气息的途中，牧仁将手伸进梅洛瑞那看起来繁琐的袍子里，下摆被撩开的一瞬间梅洛瑞就拍打了他往上摸索的手，似乎是因为夜风窜到他怀里是件十分寒冷的事。精灵非常讨厌紧身裤，不管是穿上还是脱下都是拉扯半天的事情，如果时间着急，这裤子就不可能顺利脱下。可刚好他们都穿着紧身裤，梅洛瑞的手摸索到赤魔法师那装饰用的繁重腰带，再往下是敖拉已经主动露出的大腿，那上面也布着大块的鳞片。鳞片，梅洛瑞想，敖拉的身上到底是鳞片多一点还是柔软的肌肤多一点。牧仁的手指伸入的时候他感觉到的是说不清的异感，他不排斥也不喜好，就像是一块冰镶在石头的碎陷处。  
精灵半躺在草地里，牧仁在他们的包裹里摸索许久也找不到能垫的东西索性就扯掉了自己的披肩粗糙的塞到精灵的屁股下面给他坐。但他还是穿着衣服。梅洛瑞说实在是太冷了，他也就跟着觉得黑衣森林的风是寒冷的。  
两人面对面的做爱，敖拉的衣领被精灵抓得变形，精灵的大腿上也被敖拉抓除了不轻的红痕。那一点都不让人愉悦，两个毫无经历，也没有学习自觉性的人似乎只记得挺进与容纳，几近干枯的植被被他们压得喘不过气。  
他们最后有一个吻，因为长时间的舔舐而干裂的嘴唇互相碰撞。梅洛瑞舔到敖拉的牙尖，有一股过量砂糖的甜味。  
森林里或许会有路过的人窥探到他们相拥，至少会有一些鸟，在飞来飞去嬉笑这些两足的生物匍匐在地上。  
而后，初次探索的清晨两人在帐篷里分享着一杯冷掉的蜜酒，那本是夫妻离开前给他们的礼物，昨夜的篝火也是因为这个升起。  
“你有想去的地方吗？”梅洛瑞在他的包裹里摸索自己的本子，“若要结婚，总不能再做个冒险者吧。”牧仁被问住了，他只记得如何求婚，却忘记了然后要做什么。“旅行吧，去东方，去西方，或者去草原。找个地方靠手艺活吃饭，我学过不少木工和金匠技术。”他本想试试给精灵打个戒指，但精灵始终不给他牵自己的手。  
他们的旅途从黑衣森林开始，走了很多地方，也做了很多次性事。有时候是牧仁，有时候是梅洛瑞，他们充当着主动方探索对方的身体与可以让人身体僵住的那块柔软的地方。当他们落脚在乌尔达哈的旅馆时，梅洛瑞又想做上面的那个，他要求，牧仁就服从。  
乌尔达哈是个商都，这里有许多人会买卖一些矿物，有人会赚钱，有人会被骗。牧仁没有找自己的雇员，他自己去了大街淘货。他想要一块可以装饰精灵紫色眼睛的宝石，在精灵将额前碎发拨弄的时候，宝石应和眼睛一同闪烁。  
他们交配了许多次，唯独求婚一再被耽搁。敖拉觉得是那个时候了。  
乌尔达哈的货源丰富，敖拉如愿以偿，绿松石揣在他胸口的衣兜里等着第二天那睁开眼的惊喜。  
牧仁醒的很早，当他从旅馆的床上醒来时，他的结婚对象消失了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后，他们重逢在夜晚的草原，没有愤怒的质问，也没有沉重的惋惜。

牧仁不喜欢伊修加德，解放以后让这里的大部分人都不再对着敖拉族充满敌意。但雪依旧在。外来的旅客或者冒险者总会低估这里的寒冷，受到的惩罚则是从脚跟开始的红肿，冰元精似乎会笑，笑这些客人在湿滑冰冷的石板上踮脚跳舞。  
牧仁要找一个精灵，似乎没有比回到他出生地更好的选择了。“那么你要找的是哪个家族？”好心的巡卫兵想要帮忙指路，敖拉说不出目的地，他不知道精灵的姓氏。“这可真是奇怪了，你要找一个人，怎么能不知道他叫什么？”巡卫兵礼貌的行礼走开。  
伊修加德真是太大了，没有名字就会找不到一个人。敖拉在旅馆贴上寻人的告示，上面有画像、有年龄、有身高、有梅洛瑞这段文字，甚至有他的声音听起来是怎么样的，但没有精灵的姓氏与家族。自相遇起精灵就只称呼自己叫梅洛瑞，那不是精灵取名的标准格式。精灵先是翻了字典随便改了改，也想过叫什么包心菜炖肉汤之类的代号，最后还是叫了一个昵称，那似乎是他读书时朋友叫的。  
敖拉在伊修加德住了五年，寻人告示被他撕下又贴上不停地换着新，在冬季他会给精灵的画像画上他可能穿的厚绒衣，在夏季他便画上时兴的衬衣短裤。梅洛瑞虽然不在冒险的时候穿这些，但他离开了，所以他会尽情的穿自己喜欢的。伊修加德不是感冒时尚的地方，敖拉偶尔也会去利姆萨·罗敏萨，在那里询问一下自诩天才的粉发精灵最近流行什么发型。然后牧仁就会画上去，他还会揣测精灵的脸上的眼袋是否加深，又会不会新增什么显眼的伤痕。敖拉担心自己若一直找不到他，会再擦肩而过时不能认出来他。  
梅洛瑞为什么会走呢，牧仁不止一次在清晨醒来时看着双人床的另一边发呆，这不去问那位走掉的人是不会知道答案的。就算不需要答案，那枚绿松石的戒指还没能戴到精灵的手指上，在紫色的额发间闪出圆润的光。  
旅馆总是喧闹的。牧仁晚上会在这里点一杯白水，站在角落生怕错过一个人。  
“真是服了大哥了，羊给人输了去只能出来找事做，还挑三拣四最后只能来这么冷的地方。俺要是知道这个结果才不会同意大哥去和那个精灵比什么射箭，那精灵一看就不是善茬，看起来没什么力量结果直中了大哥的靶子。”靠着楼梯的一桌，三个暮晖之民的声音额外响亮，似乎连谈话都要搞得像在山头叫喊一样。“大哥来了知道你说他坏话就要敲你的角，不如看看告示栏有什么能往南边去的事做，再呆下去我就要冻成冰碴子了。”其中一个青年嚷嚷着，脸上似乎还有醉酒的红潮。“嚯，这不是那个打赢了大哥的精灵吗，就是画的有点乱。哇哦下面写的是艾欧泽亚语和我们的方言…呕，谁写的情书，真是羞死俺了。”  
耳尖的老板刚想招呼牧仁去问问，转身就看见敖拉已经抓着同族的手臂问个不停了。“奥罗尼的，你们说的精灵在哪里。”“昂萨哈凯尔那块能看到他吧，沿着哈克卡勒河走到偏南方就行。你找他干什么，他欠你债么。怪不得会跑来草原住着这么多年不走，原来是这边有债主啊。”青年还想继续开个玩笑，敖拉已经松了手大步上楼去收拾自己的东西了。  
娜玛在天上迎接她的孩子，哈克卡勒安静的奔跑着。牧仁许久没有骑马了，他只骑了一段路，在看到了零星的帐篷尖顶时下了马，牵着这个临时的朋友慢步走着。他不确定梅洛瑞会不会已经走了，也不确定能不能在夜色里看到那个精灵的帐篷。他会搭什么样的帐篷呢，浅色还是深色，圆顶还是尖顶？他赢得的除了羊还有牛吗？或许还会有一匹陪伴他很久的马，还有炊具，还有几件草原的袍子。牧仁给梅洛瑞设想过很多衣服，但唯独没想过他穿草原的袍子。  
他会喜欢什么颜色呢？牧仁发现一时间他的脑内竟有无数个问题，却唯独记不起来问精灵为什么离开。  
有人从帐篷里出来，那人不是被吵醒的，他似乎习惯于每天晚上的这个时候起来，出来看看。他在环顾四周，直到看见牵着马慢步走的牧仁。他盯着牧仁，没有要转身的意思。  
敖拉就这么静静地走，他似乎很想跑过去，但又克制住了。几十米的路程显得颇有些漫长，娜玛随着他走，似乎在担忧着天不要快点明亮。  
“晚上好。”精灵最先开口，他们还没靠近，这一声问候悠悠地传开，似乎他是在和天地打招呼。牧仁走快了几步，“晚上好，”他走近了，看着精灵，他的脸刷没有那些妄想的伤痕，没有因为潮流改变发型的痕迹，没有时间雕刻的皱纹。他在这里住了很久。牧仁想从他的胸口掏出那颗绿松石的戒指，伸手往怀里掏去。  
精灵按住了他的手，摇了摇头，“嗯…要不要进来坐坐，”梅洛瑞掀开帐篷的门帘，里面的垫子是两人份的，面对的茶杯是两人份的，正冒着两人份的热气。  
“现在只剩我们两个人了，你要不要和我结婚？”敖拉询问。  
“现在只剩我们两个人了，你还想和我结婚？”精灵许诺。  
而后，没有人说起来已经被光阴神带走的五年发生了什么，又没发生什么。草原的夜晚有娜玛在天上看着，他的孩子们亲吻、喘息，交换着自己的快乐。


End file.
